


When Liars Love

by tiffu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffu/pseuds/tiffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hara Kazuya is a despicable, sadistic bastard, but the lies that he says are as sweet as the gum he chews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Liars Love

It couldn’t be just a coincidence that the words “love” and “lie” started with a L.  
  
Hara Kazuya has dated countless amounts of girls and guys (he enjoyed swinging both ways), but they were all silly flings for his own, selfish entertainment. Something to keep himself occupied between basketball and school.    
  
The lilac-colored hair that shielded half of his face also masked the truth. Eyes were the mirrors to the soul after all, weren’t they? All he had to do was slap on a fake smile, and they’ll fall for it so easily. It’s not  _his_  fault that they were fooled.   
  
He has kissed enough people to know that he was skilled at it. The feeling of thrill to feel his partner melt in his arms, at his very touch… only because he knew that they’d be crushed mercilessly in the future.   
  
The same applies to him in the bedroom. The more damage it dealt, the better.   
  
It was easy for him to break others, in more ways than one. With each pop of a bright pink bubble, a heart, a dream, an arm was broken.   
  
Purely unintentional, he claims, but it’s just another one of his myriad of pretty fibs.   
  
"You’re the one."   
  
But only for now, until he finds someone new.   
  
 _They were all so naive._  
  
An amused smirk only graced those sickly sweet, bubblegum-flavored lips as all of the partners he has had shouted those same, repetitive words.   
  
"I was in love with you!"   
  
"I thought you loved me!"   
  
"Did you even love me?!  
  
He sure wished, with all of his pure black heart, that he could return those statements, but in the end, he wasn’t in love with anyone, no matter what.   
  
Perhaps it’s because, to him, love  _is_ a lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love Hara a lot, which is why I decided to write him as a massive asshole. 
> 
> Drabble is inspired by Natalia Kills's song "Not in Love".


End file.
